Lilla
Mei Lilla is a member of the Gangrel Clan and a childhood friend of Ge Chen. Appearance She has the appearance of a cat-girl. Personality She is highly competitive with Fraser to the point of stupidity, making everything he does challenge for her to surpass, which in turn he does also to her. Ge Chen tolerates the pair to a point; but not forever. She considers herself the sweetheart of Ge Chen, though he ignores her advances. She can be jealous at times of others making advances on him, and despises the close relationship with Yue Jian he begins to form. Abilities As a Vampire she can drink blood and create Vampires. She can transform into a cat and has empathy with animals, allowing her to control them. This is the power of the members of the Gangrel Clan, but also their curse; she has cat-ears and a tail as a result. She also has greater agility and speed in addition compared to most vampires. She has access to her clans sacred item, Poison Bottle. History Childhood She grew up with Ge Chen and Frazer, over time forming a rivalry with the latter and a crush on the other. The gathering of the Sacred Weapons She enters the storyline along with Fraser, having heard about Ge Chen's need to gather the Camarilla's seven sacred weapons. She brings with bher the Poison Bottle. Initially, Yue Jian wakes up to find her staring at her, frightening her. When Ge Chen enters, she attempt to advance on him, only for him to push her away and Fraser to take the chance to tease her. They soon pull out their clans sacred weapons Poison Bottle and Ling Zhang. Later Ge Chen discovers to his annoyance the pair have succumbed to each others' Sacred Weapons. Chapter 33 When Ge Chen trains Yue Jian, she spies on the pair in cat form. Chapter 35 Clan Brujah The group travels to the airport to go to the first location, the Brujah. Due to the Camarilla rules, Mei Lilla has to cover her ears. On board the airplane, Mei Lilla tries to sit next to Ge Chen but is told to sit in the back and ends up next to Fraser. She and Fraser get into a eating competition, but because Vampires don't really have the ability to eat food, they both suffer from their stupidity. When they reach Brujah's territorial city, they spy a thief stealing a purse. When Fraser stops the thief by kicking him, Mei Lilla trying to out do him kicks him even harder. At the hotel, Ge Chen buys an entire floor of the hotel so each member can have their own room. When Fraser takes his luggage in one hand himself to his room, Mei Lilla does the same. Chapter 38 Trivia *It is notable that once her and Fraser enter the storyline, the artist begins to draw more sillier depictions of characters around the pair at times, including the cold Ge Chen. References Category:Vampire Category:Camarilla Category:Clan Leader Category:Female Category:Gangrel Clan